monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Araprey
Araprey are raptorial bird wyvern minions related to Velociprey and Genprey. It has a strong link with the sun, as it uses solar energy to deliver powerful light-based attacks. Unlike other similar monsters, though, it possesses the ability to fly. Multiple Araprey swooping in on their prey to fire scorching beams of light is a common occurrence. Since they have such a great link with light, they are never seen at night. They are very loyal to the leader of their pack- the Aradrome. Biology Araprey can produce powerful beams of light to aid in attacking. This power comes from their long, sharp claws which store up solar energy for later use. The energy is not only used for attacking, however. The heat energy encased within the claws can also keep the Araprey warm, meaning it can thrive in biomes from the Forest and Hills to the Tundra. It cannot live in volcanic areas, because the ash and soot that cover the sky obscure the solar energy that they need to live. Behavior Like almost all raptorial bird wyverns, Araprey are extremely loyal to their leader, the Aradrome. A single call from their leader and many Araprey will appear to defend their leader to the death. Araprey are surprisingly passive compared to their cousins- They will ignore humans who they do not perceive as a threat. This means that ordinary unarmed villagers and merchants are safe, but hunters will be attacked as normal. Weapon Effectiveness Araprey are weak to no element, but they are highly resistant to fire. They are also invunerable to paralysis. In-Game Description Threat: ★★ Araprey draw energy from the sun to produce light beams that can cut foes to ribbons. They are extremely loyal to their leader, the Aradrome. '' Attacks '''Land Based Attacks' *'Forward Bite- '''Unremarkable. *'Claw Slash- Araprey slashes with its claw. If it has recently done a light beam attack, the power of this attack will be increased. *'Lunge-' A leaping attack. If it has recently done a light beam attack, the power of this attack will be increased. *'Horizontal Light Beam-' Araprey's claw glows brightly and it slashes it horizontally, creating a long light beam. It often does this twice in a row, swinging it's claw right then left. *'''Vertical Light Beam- '''Araprey's claw glows brightly, then it leaps up, creating a long light beam that moves vertically. This beam is five times as powerful as the Horizontal Light Beam, but it is much easier to dodge. '''Airborne Attacks *'Talon Slash- '''Unremarkable. *'Diving Swoop- Araprey dives at the hunter to attack. It sometimes flies round to the other side of the hunter before performing this attack. *'''Airborne 'Beam Combo- '''Araprey's claws glow, and it performs two horizontal light beams and two vertical light beams. *'Omega Light Beam Combo- '''Araprey performs a mini roar, it's claws glow and it rushes forward, creating ten light beams while moving it's claws erratically. Only performed when the Aradrome is in the same area and enraged, this move does a surprisingly large amount of damage. Equipment Araprey do not have any equipment, but their leader, the Aradrome, does. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern